사랑해요 (I Love You)
by Shin Ae Gi
Summary: Mencintai seseorang yang diidolakan oleh banyak orang itu sulit dan merupakan tindakan bodoh, terlebih jika kau bukanlah seseorang dengan keistimewaan sepertinya. Oleh karena itu, dirimu hanya mampu memandanginya dari kejauhan. Menekan perasaan membuncah yang kaumiliki kepadanya. / "Mianhae, Su-ie. Aku memang terlalu bodoh…" /Bad Summary. My first YunJae FanFic. BoysLove.Wanna RnR?


**Title : **_사랑해요 _(I Love You)

**Author : **_신 애 기 _(Shin Ae Gi)

**Main Cast : **_Appa and the best leader of _TVXQ! Jung Yun Ho & _the most beautiful, gorgeous, and nice eomma(namja) of _TVXQ! _Wife of _Jung Yun Ho, (Jung) Kim Jae Joong.

**Genre : **Romance & Drama.

**Warning : **_Bo__ysLove__,_ Typo, Miss-typo, OOC(sangat, _of course_), Perbendaharaan kata-kata yang amat sangat minim, Alur sangat lambat dan segala hal yang buruk serta aneh dalam tulisan mungkin ada di sini.

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter yang ada di sini hanyalah milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Aku tak berhak atas mereka, namun aku memiliki hak atas ide plot yang membayang di otakku akhir-akhir ini.

_**Don't Like? Don't Read, Please?**_

**Silahkan Membaca~ ^^**

* * *

…_**o.o.O.o.o…**_

Kau berdiri di sana dalam diammu lagi. Menengadah memandangi dedaunan berwarna kemerahan yang jatuh berguguran di hadapanmu dengan sorotan mata sendu, seolah-olah tengah memikirkan suatu hal rumit yang tak seorangpun mampu memecahkannya. Tak peduli kepada angin musim gugur bertiup menerpamu, memainkan helaian rambutmu dan membuat bulu kudukmu sedikit meremang.

Menutup matamu sejenak, kau mengembuskan napas berat, lalu membuka kelopak matamu, kembali memandangi pemandangan yang tersuguh di depan matamu. Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehari-harimu semenjak kedua kalinya kau menginjakkan kaki di Dong Bang _High School_. Berdiri di depan pepohonan rimbun tanpa suara, seakan-akan menunggu seseorang entah siapa dia.

"YUN HO!"

Sebuah pekikan keras mencapai telingamu, sukses membuatmu menoleh mencari sang sumber suara. Bola mata bulat nan indahmu mendapati _namja _berlesung pipit yang kaukenali bernama Park Yu Cheon tengah berlari tergopoh-gopoh, tas selempang berwarna cokelatnya berayun heboh mengikuti langkahnya. Seketika saja jantungmu berdegup kencang, ketika matamu melihat _namja _tersebut merangkulkan lengannya ke bahu sesosok _namja _tampan berkulit kecokelatan yang lebih tinggi dari depan. Dapat kau rasakan darah berdesir deras dalam nadimu, berkumpul di wajah tampan nan cantikmu membentuk semburat merah tipis di sana. Kau menundukkan wajahmu dalam-dalam, menatap lantai batu di bawah kakimu, seakan-akan hal itulah yang menarik perhatianmu sekarang.

Yun Ho, atau bernama lengkap Jung Yun Ho; siapa yang tidak mengenal _namja _tersebut? Tidak ada. Jikapun ada, mereka pasti akan segera mengetahui siapa dia sebenarnya di mata para _haksaengdeul _dan _seonsaengdeul _Dong Bang _High School _setelah ditertawakan.

Jung Yun Ho, seorang _namja _bertubuh tinggi dan berkulit kecokelatan yang menjadikannya tampak sangat _manly_. _Namja _tersebut begitu disegani oleh seluruh penghuni sekolah, dimulai dari para _haksaengdeul_,_ seonsaengdeul_, _cleaning services_, hingga _securities _yang menjaga Dong Bang _High School_ karena keramahan dan kesopanannya. Memiliki otak cerdas, berjiwa pemimpin dan seorang pekerja keras. Tak heran apabila dia menang dalam pemilihan ketua OSIS tahun lalu, jangan lupakan bahwa dirinya juga merupakan juara umum saat ulangan. Jung Yun Ho, terkenal di kalangan para _yeojadeul_ karena paras tampan nan menawannya yang amat sangat memanjakan mata, begitu menenangkan jiwa. Tatapan mata nan tajam namun memancarkan sinar kehangatan, kelembutan dan kerendahan hati membuat orang yang dipandangi merasa nyaman dan dihargai, benar-benar menghipnotis dan melelehkan hati.

Jung Yun Ho, selain memiliki kecerdasan, sifat dan paras yang tak mampu dijabarkan oleh kata-kata, dirinya juga hebat dalam bidang olahraga. Terutama seni bela diri _Hap_-_ki_-_do _dan _Taek_-_won_-_do_. Tubuh atletis di balik _sweater _abu-abu berkerah _v_-_neck _dan kemeja putih tersebut—seragam musim dingin Dong Bang _High School_—yang membalut dirinya merupakan hasil kerja kerasnya selama ini di bidang _non_-_academic_. Yun Ho, ketua kebanggaan _club_ _Hap_-_ki _-_do _Dong Bang _High School_.

Akan tetapi, bagaikan sebuah bintang tercantik di seluruh tata surya; pangeran tampan nan bijaksana dan baik hati yang dicintai oleh seluruh rakyatnya, kau tak mampu menggapai dirinya yang kau suka—salah. Perasaanmu jauh dari kata itu. Ya. Cintai. Kau mencintainya. Bukan mengaguminya sebagaimana para _haksaengdeul_ Dong Bang _High School_. Tetapi kau mencintainya sebagaimana manusia mencintai seseorang. Kau mencintai segala hal yang dimiliki olehnya, dimulai dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut, tak terlewati sejengkal pun; tanpa terkecuali. Tentu saja, kau lebih mencintai hati dan kepribadian _namja _yang setahun lebih tua darimu itu.

Perasaan membuncah di dadamu itu sudah ada sejak pertama kali kau berjumpa dengannya di upacara penerimaan murid baru. Di hari itu, tanpa sengaja kau menabrak dirinya karena kau berlari secara tergesa-gesa di lorong menuju lapangan dilaksanakannya upacara. Dirimu yang tak sigap merasakan tubuhmu limbung dan kaupun jatuh terduduk. Merintih kesakitan merasakan sakit di tulang ekormu.

Saat itu, kau merasakan sebuah tangan terulur kepadamu, mendongakkan wajahmu dan langsung terperangkap dalam feromon kuat dari _namja _tersebut. Wajah tampan dan tatapan mata yang hangat, membuat jantungmu bertalu-talu keras sampai-sampai telingamu sanggup mendengar detaknya.

Setelah menerima uluran tangannya, kau berdiri di antara kedua kakimu dan membungkuk dalam-dalam seraya meminta maaf, memejamkan matamu menunggu pukulan keras menghantam dirimu karena telah kurang berhati-hati. Namun, kau sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa, kau tidak merasakan sebuah pukulan mengenai tubuhmu. Kau segera menenggakkan tubuh dan tertegun, melihat _namja _tersebut justru menganggukkan kepala dan tersenyum lembut, menyiratkan bahwa dia tidak mempermasalahkan hal tersebut. Kau merasa seperti _namja _tersebut adalah malaikat, yang tersenyum indah membelakangi sinar matahari pagi yang lembut. Kesadaranmu kembali ke ragamu ketika dia berjalan pergi meninggalkanmu seusai mengucapkan '_to mannapsida_' kepadamu.

Mulai dari saat itu, kau mulai penasaran kepadanya. Kau ingin mengenal dirinya lebih dalam. Hingga tanpa sadar kau rela memandanginya dari kejauhan karena tak memiliki keberanian untuk mendekat, memperhatikan setiap tingkah laku dan kegiatannya. Mencari tahu berbagai hal tentangnya dari _chingudeul_-mu—

"Jae Joong-_hyeong_?"

Kau sedikit tersentak saat mendengar sebuah suara familiar memanggil namamu dan merasakan sesuatu menepuk bahumu pelan. Mengangkat wajahmu dan menoleh, meniti lengan berbalutkan _sweater _abu-abu di bahumu. Bola matamu sedikit melebar mendapati sahabatmu tengah berdiri di sampingmu, menatap dirimu dengan alis berkerut sebelum mengalihkannya ke depan, mengikuti arah tubuhmu mencondong. _Namja _manis itu tertegun melihat _namja _tinggi berkulit kecokelatan di antara kerumunan para _haksaengdeul_.

"Jun Su—."

"Kau berdiri di sini untuk memandangi Yun Ho-_seonbae_ lagi, _hyeong_?" pertanyaan sahabatmu itu sukses memotong ucapanmu, membuatmu bungkam mulut; terdiam. _Namja _tersebut mengernyit dan tersenyum miris, merasakan pertanyaannya tepat pada sasaran.

Kau menatap wajah sahabatmu sebentar, kemudian menengadah, memandangi dedaunan kemerahan yang berguguran di depan matamu seperti sebelumnya. "Kau sudah tahu jawabannya sendiri, Su-_ie_…," jawabmu pelan, terdengar lirih. "tetap sama seperti biasanya…"

"Apa kau tak lelah, _hyeong_?" tanyanya kembali, lemah dan pelan, nyaris berbisik. Seakan-akan ikut merasakan apa yang kaurasakan. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke depan, ke arah Jung Yun Ho berada. "Jika kau terus seperti ini, Yun Ho-_seonbae_ tidak akan pernah menyadari keberadaanmu," lanjut _namja _berwajah manis itu. Dia menoleh dan menatapmu yang masih terdiam memandangi daun-daun berguguran. "apa kau tak apa-apa? Apa… hati dan perasaanmu baik-baik saja?"

Kau diam membisu mendengar ucapan sahabatmu. Meresap setiap kalimat dari pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh _namja _di sisimu. Menyembunyikan kedua bola matamu di balik kelopak mata, kau mengembuskan napas panjang. Mencoba untuk menata perasaanmu yang bergolak liar, meronta-ronta meminta dibebaskan karena sudah terlalu lama terperangkap di sudut hatimu.

Angin musim gugur kembali bertiup cukup kencang, menerpa dirimu dan sahabatmu yang terjebak dalam keheningan menusuk di antara kalian berdua. Kau membuka kedua kelopak matamu ketika embusan angin tak lagi terasa, memamerkan sepasang bola mata beriris hitam kecokelatan milikmu yang indah. Kemudian menatap _haksaengdeul_ berseragam sama yang berlalu lalang di hadapanmu, saling bertegur sapa satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tak apa," jawabmu mantap. "Aku baik-baik saja, Su. Aku selalu baik-baik saja. Begitupula dengan hati dan perasaanku. Kurasa… memang sudah seharusnya seperti ini. Aku tak sanggup menghadapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti jika aku melakukan hal lebih dari ini—maksudku, lebih dari memandanginya seperti ini." Genggaman tanganmu pada tas jinjing hitammu mengerat. "Kau tahu, Su-_ie_. Kalau hubungan spesial antar-_namja _itu sangat tabu di Negara kita..."

"_Hyeong_…"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Su… _Gwaenchanayo_…"

Kau menoleh ke arah Jun Su dan melemparkan senyuman hangat saat melihat gurat penuh kekhawatiran di wajah _namja _di hadapanmu. "_Gomawo… Gomawo_ sudah memikirkan hati dan perasaanku, Su-_ie_. Kau memang sahabat terbaik yang satu-satunya kumiliki."

Kali ini _namja _bernama lengkap Kim Jun Su itu yang terdiam, memandang sendu teman sepermainannya—dirimu. Dirinya tahu akan perasaanmu kepada Jung Yun Ho, tahu seberapa dalamnya cintamu kepada _namja _pujaan seluruh _haksaengdeul _Dong Bang _High School_ itu. Cinta yang tak mungkin terbalaskan, karena kau merupakan salah satu dari sekian banyak orang yang mencintai dirinya, dan sudah pasti banyak _yeoja__deul_cantik mengantri untuk mendapatkan Jung Yun Ho, menunggunya untuk jatuh ke pelukan salah satu dari mereka.

Berulang kali dia menasihatimu agar mengambil langkah mendekati _namja _yang kaucintai—seperti saat ini—. Tetapi, kau hanya tersenyum dan berterima kasih menanggapinya. Mengatakan dirimu baik-baik saja walau hanya dengan semua ini.

Setelah sekian lama terdiam, Jun Su mengembuskan napas berat. Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping pertanda dia telah menyerah menghadapi kekeras kepalaan yang kaumiliki. "_Babo_," ujarnya pelan. Menautkan kedua tangannya di belakang tubuh dan menerawang jauh ke depan, ke arah Jung Yun Ho masih berada. Pandangan matanya tak begitu fokus. "aku sangat mengkhawatirkan dirimu, _hyeong_. Hati dan perasaanmu, pasti rasanya sangat sakit."

"Aku memang _namja baboya_, Su-_ie_. Aku tahu itu…," balasmu lirih. Memejamkan mata kembali untuk sejenak. "aku tahu hanya orang bodoh saja yang jatuh cinta kepada idola banyak orang… terlebih jika dia hanyalah orang biasa tanpa keistimewaan sama sekali…"

"_Hyeong_…"

"_Mianhae_, Su-_ie_. Aku memang terlalu bodoh…"

Mata Jun Su terasa memanas mendengar ucapan penuh kepedihan dan kepasrahan darimu. Menatap nanar dirimu yang menampilkan gurat kesedihan mendalam sembari memandangi dedaunan berguguran di hadapanmu.

Tanpa kalian berdua sadari, _namja _yang sangat kau cintai tengah memandangi dirimu dan sahabatmu sejak tadi—terlebih, dia lebih memperhatikan dirimu. Sorot mata ramahnya berubah menjadi sendu dan sakit, bibir hatinya pun menyunggingkan senyum miris tipis. Entah kenapa dia menampilkan ekspresi seperti itu sekarang ini. Emosi itu begitu kuat terpancar di matanya, namun sekaligus tak dapat ditembus oleh siapapun. Tak lama setelah pembicaraanmu dan Jun Su berakhir, dia memalingkan wajahnya ketika sahabat terdekatnya, Park Yu Cheon melontarkan sebuah lelucon aneh. Dia dan orang-orang yang mengerumuninya tertawa bersama-sama.

…_**o.o.O.o.o…**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Or TBC?**

* * *

**Author's **_**Corner**_

_안녕하셰요여러분_

(Hi Everyone ^^)

Er… Aku bingung harus berkata apa… ^^"a

Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih untuk kalian yang sudah mau membaca fanfic(gaje) ini. ^^ Lalu, untuk nama… Aku sengaja mengambil nama asli para member TV5XQ! Seperti Park Yu Cheon, Kim Jun Su, Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yun Ho, Shim Chang Min(walaupun belum muncul ini _evil maknae_). Entah kenapa aku justru belum sanggup mengetik nama panggung mereka ^^a mohon maaf pada orang-orang yang protes aku menggunakan nama asli mereka*bungkuk dalam-dalam*

Ini fanfic pertamaku setelah sekian lama hiatus dari dunia per-fanfiction-an dan menggunakan akun baru, juga ini fanfic pertamaku di fandom YunJae, Screenplays ^^ mohon maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan yang terjadi dalam fanfic ini*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Aku sangat senang, jika ada orang yang mau memberiku _concrit_ bermanfaat ^^

Ide _plot _fic ini _pure _dari hasil pemikiranku sendiri setelah membaca beberapa fic _seonbaedeul _di sini, tapi aku tidak mencontek sama sekali. Benaran, Aku hanya terinspirasi, atau sejenis itulah. ^^

_Yah_, _chingu _dan _seonbaedeul_. Jae Joong dan Jun Su di sini OOC banget, _ne_? _Jeongmal mianhae_ QAQ dan Yun Ho-nya… agak _gary-sue _juga kah? Pasti iya*benturin kepala ke meja* aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka jadi seperti itu di fanfic ini QAQ

Dan, menurut kalian, apakah aku harus melanjutkan fanfic ini, atau cukup sampai di sini saja? Sungguh, ide-ku tiba-tiba mentok di tengah jalan—yah, waktu di mobil aku hanya memikirkan awalannya saja, tidak untuk kelanjutannya. Dan beginilah hasilnya. Hahaha*nyemplung ke laut*. Tapi aku akan berusaha jika ada yang ingin aku melanjutkan fanfic ini. Jadi, kelanjutan fanfic ini semua tergantung dari _review _kalian semua, _chingudeul_ dan _seonbaedeul_ ^^

Satu hal lagi… aku baru saja menjadi K-Popers, sekitar 1 bulanan lah. Hehehe, dan aku seorang Cassiopeia baru, YunJaeShippers baru pula. Benar-benar seorang _newbie _sejati ^^"a. Aku belum mengenal siapa-siapa di sini, di _fanbase _Cassiopeia Indonesia, karena aku malu untuk memulai duluan*halah*, jadi mari berteman akrab! ^^9

_Mianhae_ untuk kesalahanku, dan _kamsahamnida _sekali lagitelah mau membaca fanficku ini ^^

_**Mind to Review?**_


End file.
